


Where Have You Been, Sidney Boy?

by NEStar



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 6 Sanditon Valentines, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Tumblr: Sanditon Creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: William Parker has taken his role as guardian for his former school chum's family very seriously. So when his own illness has him facing death he takes steps to see that they will cared for after he's gone - and if it gives his drifting son, Sidney, a purpose in life, all the better.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 148
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Parker.”

Sidney looked up from his cards to see a man staring down at him. “I know you.”

“Henry March, I'm your father's lawyer.”

“Ah!” Sidney took a sip of the drink in front of him, “And for what reason did my father send you?”

“If you wouldn't mind, sir,” the lawyer let out a discreet cough and gestured to the door.

Sidney let out a loud sigh and threw his cards down onto the table, then drained his glass before following the older man out of the gaming room.

“What is it this time?” he asked once they were in the hall. “Have I out spent my monthly allowance? Does he want me to go back to university?”

“He wants you to come see him, sir.”

Sidney scoffed, “Oh, so he can yell at me in person?”

Mr. March looked around the room for a moment, clearly uncomfortable, “Because he is dying.”

* * *

It was a short ride from Beacroft's gaming hall to the house at Bedford Place, but it still allowed time for Sidney's mind to race. He knew his father had been ill over the winter but dying...

The carriage pulled to a stop and Sidney got out. The house had more of a somber tone then he had ever felt there before. Quickly handing his hat and coat over to the footman, he took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to his father's bedroom.

“Sidney, you came!”

The sight of his father, pale and shrunken even if he was happy, was an arresting one.

“I...” Sidney felt his throat go dry, “Mr. March said...”

“'I'm dying.” His father nodded his head, “Yes.”

Sidney sat down hard, more of a fall, into one of the chairs at the bedside.

“Now then, there are things I need to talk over with you,” Mr. Parker said. “Important things that require _ sober _ consideration.”

Sidney bristled a bit at his father's words but also felt a flush of shame.

“Perhaps you should have a wash and some sleep, then we can talk in the morning.”

“Will you...” Sidney didn't know how to finish his question.

“I am dying, son. But not tonight.”

* * *

The morning brought lightness both in the literal and spiritual sense. Sidney felt much better than he had last night and his grasp of his father's situation was much easier to handle.

After dressing, the valet said that his father had requested that Sidney have breakfast with him in his room. It was there that his father laid out his proposal for Sidney.

“When I was in school I became great friends with a young man named Charles Heywood. We stayed in close contact over the years, even as Charles drew away from London society and roamed less and less from his estate.

Five years ago I received a message calling me to Willingden. He had been working on breaking a new field and a buried rock had... something had twisted as it came out and it crushed Charles' leg. The surgeon took the leg but infection had still set in.”

Mr. Parker sat for a moment, clearly lost in the memory of that time.

“He had always been a reserved man, and so he had started his family long after I had. He was leaving three young children and one on the way. His oldest child was just nine at the time, and a girl. His only son was four. He asked me to serve as guardian for the children and to be a support for his wife.”

Sidney did some quick sums, “So the boy is nine?

“Yes, he started at a school this year. Not too far from home. But the family still needs someone they can call on to help, if needed.”

“What would you have me do, sir?” Sidney asked. “I'm no lawyer but I didn't think you can transfer a guardianship.”

“You can't, but Mr. Marsh has presented me with another option.”

“Yes?”

“The oldest girl is fourteen, which is old enough to – with the approval of her parents or guardian – be married.”

A cold shiver crept up his spine, “What are you saying?”

“Mrs. Haywood has some conditions, naturally. For the first several years the marriage would be a legal one only and Charlotte – that's her name – would live at home until she is of age.”

Sidney stood up and walked over to the window. In the street below life was going on as normal, carts and people passing by. He turned back to face his father. “Let me be perfectly clear, you have arranged a marriage for me, to a fourteen year old girl, so that I may have some kind of legal standing to represent the family?”

“I know what you had hoped for,” his father's face became even more drawn, “And I can empathize with that loss. While your mother and I weren't a love match she was my partner and companion.”

Sidney felt as if a strong blow had landed straight to his stomach. It was so rare for his father to speak like this.

“After her death I felt adrift, empty. It would have been easy to turn down the path you're on but my responsibilities held me back.”

He held out his hand and Sidney found himself sitting down on the edge of his father's bed.

“I have been able to keep you in check somewhat, but what would happen after I'm gone? Tom is too sweet to be stern – and you were always smarter than him.” He sighed. “I would give you a purpose, a reason to hold on to life and not throw yourself away. You have such a loving heart, let it heal.”

Sidney dropped his head, not wanting his father to see the tears in his eyes. That action caused him to miss the tears that were mirrored in the older man.

“Very well,” he said with a sigh, once he had control of himself again. “I will marry Miss Heywood.”


	2. Chapter 2

_April 3, 18-- _ _   
_ _ 6 Bedford PL. _ _   
_ _ London _

_ Mrs. Heywood, _

_ I hope this letter finds you and your family well. _

_ I write to inform you that a rather promising business opportunity has presented itself. It seems to be a good turn around on my time, but the one drawback is the location. The plantation offered is in Antigua. _

_ Since we have agreed to minimal contact over the next few years, I feel no hindrance to accepting. Mr. March would be at your service as my representative if any matters arise. _

_ However, if you feel that I would be better serving my duty to your family by staying, please know that your opinion will hold final sway. _

_ Please send your reply promptly, for, if I am to leave, June is the best time to sail and I will need to make preparations. _

_ Your humble servant, _ _   
_ _ Sidney Parker _

* * *

_April 18, 18-- _ _   
_ _ He'nwood House _ _   
_ _ Willingden _

_ Mr. Parker, _

_ I was most pleased to receive your letter. _

_ We are all well here. Young Charles had high marks at his last term; Allison and Martha continue to grow apace; and Charlotte is a-flutter with planning her birthday party (May 4th). _

_ I have always thought a young man should have some great undertaking to occupy his mind. I am happy you have found yours. _

_ If you could send the name of the ship and the date you sail, then we shall all remember you in our prayers. _

_ Yours, _ _   
_ _ Jane Heywood _

* * *

_April 30, 18-- _ _   
_ _ 6 Bedford PL. _ _   
_ _ London _

_ Mrs. Heywood, _

_ If it isn't too outside of the bounds of our arrangement, I would ask you to pass on the enclosed packet on the appropriate day. _

_ I will be sailing from London on June 4th, aboard _ The Merryweather _ . _

_ Please don't hesitate to contact Mr. March if any need arises. _

_ Your humble servant, _ _   
_ _ Sidney Parker _

_ Charlotte, _

_ Please accept my best wishes for a wonderful birthday. _

_ I am unused to shopping for younger ladies, since my only sister is older. I hope the enclosed isn't too out of place. _

_ Yours, _ _   
_ _ Sidney _


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun brightening the window slowly coxed Charlotte to wakefulness. A shiver passed over her as her mind woke up, today was her birthday.

There would be the usual cake and gifts from her family but, truth be told, the best part was always the package from Sidney.

He always managed, even being an ocean away, to give her the most amazing things. During his time in Antigua he had sent her a necklace made from the tiniest shells in white and pink, a set of carved wooden hair combs, and even some seeds from flowers that grew there. Her favorite gift was a painting of the plantation that arrived for her seventeenth birthday. She had spent hours looking at it and imagining one day making the long trip across the Atlantic to join him at that beautiful house.

But better than any gift were the letters that accompanied them, since they were her only glimpse into the man that was her husband.

She dressed quickly and walked as fast as she dared down to the sitting room. Her mother was already there, enjoying a cup of tea before the rest of the house woke up.

"Good morning, my dear," her mother said warmly. "Happy birthday."

Charlotte smiled and poured herself a cup. 

They sat together, content in the quiet, until the maid came to say breakfast was served.

Charlotte was full of anticipation as she followed her mother to the table. Allison and Martha had already sat down, but they sprang up when Charlotte entered.

"Happy birthday!" They cried.

Once everyone had finished eating her sisters and mother brought out a small pile of gifts. Her sisters gave her a lovely handkerchief, Allison making the lace and Martha providing the embroidery; her brother, Charles, had sent a small carving of a bird; and her mother had presented her with a shawl made from the most delicate wool, in gorgeous shades of blue and green.

And when she went back to her room laying on her bed, as always, was an envelope with her name written out in a bold hand. Eagerly, she cracked open the seal and unfolded the letter. As she did, a ring fell into her lap. It was silver, with several small strands braided to make up the width and then branching up to support a creamy pink pearl.

She slipped the ring on and began to read.

_ Charlotte, _

_ As always, I send you best wishes for a truly happy birthday. I had planned to deliver this gift myself, but fate is odd. _

_ There is a gentleman here on the island, Mr. Lambe (I may have mentioned him before), who has become a close friend. Sadly, he is unwell and so I have put my travel plans on hold to aid him. I pray for his swift recovery, but in my heart I fear that this may be the end for him. _

_ If the worst was to happen his plantation is well suited to run on, since Lambe has taken the wise steps to shift from slave labour to paid. Both the black and Irish workers on his estate are some of the happiest on the island and the overseer is a man whose good business acumen is tempered by kindness.  _

_ My chief worry is for his daughter, Georgiana. She is just seventeen and far too used to being the idol of her father’s life, since her mother died when she was very young. Lambe already told me he was planning on bringing her to England once she was of age for a proper introduction to society, but now… _

_ I wonder how my father felt when he was asked to take on guardianship of you and your siblings. I’m sure he was far better suited to the task then I am, since he had already brought up five children of his own. All I can think is that there are only eight years difference between Miss Lambe and myself; how can I possibly take on this task? _

_ But enough of my musings. It is your birthday and I’m sure you don’t care to be weighted down with such gloomy thoughts. _

_ Enclosed is a ring and I believe it would please you to know that I found the pearl myself. Indeed, my first thought on seeing it was that it would make an excellent gift for you. Wear it in the knowledge that my good wishes for you are carried with it. _

_ I remain, as always, yours, _ _   
_ _ Sidney _

* * *

The sun blazed down in a fury, a last sudden day of summer after weeks of Autumn's soft chill. Charlotte walked along, content with her morning catch and happy to enjoy the sun on her face.

From the top of the ridge she spotted a rider. An unusual rider since he wasn't moving but studying a sheet of paper.

"Hello!" She called. "Do you need help?"

The man's head jerked up and Charlotte gave out a small gasp; his sharp eyes, elegant nose, and strong jaw were so unlike the round open faces of the men in this country… He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"I think I should have taken the left turning a mile back," he said, "I'm afraid I'll have to backtrack unless you happen to know a shorter way to Willingden?"

Charlotte shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

The gentleman nodded gravely, before removing his hat and wiping away the sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

"However, our house is just a few minutes on - if you would care to refresh yourself."

His face lightened, "I would appreciate that." He dismounted swiftly and gracefully, "Miss?"

"Heywood," she answered and started walking.

"Charlotte?" The word was whispered in a stunned voice but it still carried to her.

She spun back.

"It seems I'm not as lost as I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

“Charlotte! You have  _ another  _ letter!” Martha said in a teasing tone.

Charlotte quickly put her mending aside and took the letter from her sister. She made her way to her room and shut the door behind her.

Leaning back against the door she brought the letter up to her nose and breathed deeply. It smelled of tobacco smoke and a spicy note that she could only imagine was his cologne.

For so long Sidney had been a distant idea. Something she knew was out there waiting for her but never really… When she was younger some of the other girls from the village would whisper, talking about how handsome this boy or that was, talk of broad shoulders or well turned out calves, but it had never affected her since the thought of Sidney was always lurking in the background.

But then came his visit.

It had been a perfectly polite visit, just two hours, mostly to inform them that he had returned safely - but it was enough.

Suddenly the whispers of the other girls about soft touches and stolen kisses snapped into her mind in perfect clarity. Sidney hadn’t returned since that day but…  _ Oh,  _ how she wanted him to.

The letters were delightful, so open and earnest, but still… She took another deep sniff. Oh, for it to be  _ him _ that she was smelling. To be held close enough to feel his arm across her back or his hand tight on her waist.

* * *

“Sir, this just came by messenger.” The footman held out a small tray with a letter on it, “He said that he was instructed to wait for a reply.”

Sidney took the letter and felt his heart race when he saw the address as Willingden. Had something happened to Charlotte?

He read quickly and burst out into laughter. Mrs. Heywood detailed the events of the last day: the carriage crash, the (slightly) injured man, the surprise when she discovered the connection, the offer that his sister-in-law had made.

“ _ I await your opinion.” _

He had spent nearly seven years with the idea of his wife hanging in the background but it was the visit to Willingden on his return that turned her into a living thing. Their correspondence over the last five months only furthered his opinion that this marriage could turn out to be as happy as his own parents. 

Yet he had been reluctant to simply uproot Charlotte and place her in London - for both their sakes. But somewhere neutral, like Sanditon... He would have the perfect excuse to be in her company but not overwhelm her with his presence (or in turn, be stuck in hers).

Yes, it seemed as if fate was giving them the perfect opportunity.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte's head was in a whirl. The ball had only just finished the first set and so much had happened. The conversations she had with Sir Edward and then Miss Bereton - at such odds with each other but both in agreement that Lady Denham must not know.

She needed air, a chance to distance herself from the confusion.

There was a balcony, maybe that would - "Oh, I beg your pard…"

The gentleman turned around and she felt herself flush anew at the sight of Sidney.

"Not at all, _ Miss Heywood _."

A shiver ran through her at Sidney's teasing tone.

"Ah, so I'm not a servant then?" She tried to match his teasing.

"That was…"

Was that a blush on his cheeks? 

"I panicked." He admitted.

She laughed and was pleased to see a smile creep up one side of his mouth.

"And earlier?" She asked. "I thought for sure that I would end up dancing with Lord Babington."

Sidney cleared his throat, "I'm not known as an eager dancer. I didn't think it wise to suddenly change that habit."

"Oh, if you do not wish to dance-"

"I do," he cut her off. "Only your mother suggested…"

"I remember what she said," Charlotte boldly slid her hand along the railing until it brushed his.

_ "Perhaps you should treat this as a real courtship. Take the time to truly know one another." _

If this was truly a first meeting then a second dance might raise eyebrows. Indeed, to be standing on this balcony while Sidney's fingers brushed over her hand would do the same thing.

But this wasn't a first meeting, this was the man she had given her vows to.

Sidney's finger suddenly stopped and tapped the small lump that her glove concealed.

"Do you always wear it?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Always," she replied

* * *

“I didn't know that the demand for workers was so great.”

The teasing voice caused Charlotte to turn so quickly that she almost lost her balance. Thankfully Mr. Stringer threw a hand out and steadied her.

“Mr. Parker!”

Standing below the scaffolding was Sidney, whose face was transforming from a smile into a scowl. Charlotte suddenly realized that Mr. Stringer still had his hand on her waist; could Sidney be jealous?

She made her way over to the ladder and started down. When she was almost to the bottom she felt another pair of hands on her waist, guiding her down.

“Good day, Mr. Parker.”

“Do you generally make a habit of scaling dangerous places?” he asked.

“I wanted a better view,” she answered. “And to get some free information, there are a few cottages at He'nwood that need updating and simply can't wait for Charlie to take over.”

“Yes,” Sidney smiled. “I seem to remember a letter full of the pros and cons of oak versus pine.”

Charlotte brightened at his words. He remembered. It was something inconsequential from his own business, and indeed not a large part of her own, but he remembered.

“Parker!” The voice of Mr. Crowe cut through their moment. “Are we going or not?”

Sidney bowed slightly, “Have a good day, _ Miss Heywood.”  
_

Charlotte blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mrs. Griffiths, the Miss Beauforts, and Miss Lambe!”

The voice of the foot man cut through the gathering and Sidney let out a sigh of relief. It had taken far too long for him to talk Georgiana into coming today. It wasn't until he mentioned that Charlotte would be attending that she finally agreed to get dressed.

Greetings were exchanged and the party quickly began walking into lunch. Sidney found the chair with his card and was delighted to see that Charlotte was sitting next to him.

“Well,  _ Miss Heywood, _ did you manage to finish your labours yesterday? Is it to be pine or oak?”

Charlotte smiled and a warmth filled his chest.

“It is to be pine. With a portion of the estate’s wooded lot set aside for the planting of oaks so we might have our own supply ready when the next round of repairs are due.”

Further conversation on the topic was cut off by Lady Denham suddenly dominating the table.

“Miss Lambe, what are your views on matrimony?” Lady Denham asked with a falsely cheerful tone. “An heiress with a hundred thousand must be in want of a husband.”

“I have no wish to be any man’s property,” Georgiana replied.

“Hoity toity! I would think a girl like you would be used to being a man’s property.”

Sidney felt his temper rise and next to him Charlotte drew a sharp breath.

“Was not your mother a slave?”

The whole table fell silent at this.

“She was, but being used to something and liking it are not the same, Milady.”

Lady Denham must have suddenly realized that everyone was watching the exchange. “And what do you think, Miss Heywood?”

Sidney let his hand find Charlotte’s under the tablecloth and squeezed it gently.

“I think Miss Lambe values her independence, just as you do yours.”

Lady Denham rolled her eyes. “And what of you? Are you still keeping up the pretense that you are not in Sanditon in search of a wealthy husband?”

It took all of his strength to clamp down on the sharp cough that wanted to explode from his throat.

Charlotte laughed softly, “Indeed, I am not. And if I were looking for a husband, wealth would have no bearing on it."

Lady Denham snorted, "Then what, love?"

"No, but without respect or equality of opinion, then marriage can be a kind of slavery."

The table was silent for a moment and Sidney saw Georgiana flash a small smile at Charlotte.

"You're more likely to find love." Lady Denham snorted again.

* * *

"Save me!" Georgiana whispered to her as they left Lady Denham's. Unfortunately there hadn't been a chance that day. But after abasing herself before Lady Denham, Charlotte made straight for the school and politely requested that Miss Lambe walk out with her.

Now Charlotte laughed as she and Georgiana ran over the rocky beach. It was the first time either of them were truly free since arriving in Sanditon.

"She is a gorgon!" Georgiana yelled. "I had to listen to that horrible Reverend read three extra chapters yesterday as punishment for ‘acting in a manner of impudence and extreme unceremonious’. I don’t know why Sidney placed me with her.”

“You said that the companion he hired before was more like a breathing bookcase than a person.” Charlotte laughed, “At least Mrs. Griffiths is a bit more lively.”

“Lively and moralistic,” Georgiana groaned and sat down on a rock. “I had such a wonderful time in Willingden in the fall, why couldn’t I just stay there?”

Charlotte sat down next to her, “Sidney is following your father’s wishes.”

“Why couldn’t my father have wanted me to live for what I wished.”

Charlotte took her hand.

“Why did he have to die?” Georgiana whispered.

“Oh my love,” Charlotte pulled her close as Georgiana began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept forgetting to mention, if anyone wants to follow my writing tag on Tumblr it's palis-delon.tumblr.com/tagged/Naomi-writes.
> 
> I post snippits and random thoughts about my stories as I'm writing.


	7. Chapter 7

“There's a way to go yet but the doctor says there is every reason to be hopeful. And the leg is saved.”

“Thank you, miss!”

The smile that broke out over Mr. Stringer's face was like the sun suddenly breaking out on a gray day.

“Your father will be glad to see you now, Mr. Stringer,” Sidney's voice came from behind her.

Stringer rushed off and Charlotte turned to make her way back inside. Sidney followed her, placing his hand on her back as she passed him and falling in step with her. They walked into the house and she could hear the sound of young Mr. Stringer whispering words of encouragement to his father. A chill overtook her, sending a shudder through her body then causing her to freeze.

“Charlotte?” Sidney whispered.

The memory flooded her: even being so young Charlotte could tell that her mother was holding back tears as she talked to her father, whispering that he was strong and that he would get better. The nurse had taken them outside and Charlies had cried the whole time. When they had finally come back in the house was silent in a way that was heavy. It had stayed that way for five days, the silence only broken by the sound of feet on the stairs.

And then her father was gone.

“Charlotte?”

She couldn't hold back the tears. Sidney's arm tightened around her, leading her back further into the house and up to her room. Sidney sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap as she continued to sob.

“I have you, you're safe,” he whispered over and over while he rubbed large circles on her back.

Finally the storm passed, leaving her drained and light headed. She could feel Sidney shift her over onto the pillow and cover her legs with a throw.

“Sleep now, my love,” he whispered.

Charlotte's eyes were already closing, too heavy for her to fight, but she would swear that she felt a kiss pressed to her forehead.

* * *

“Charlotte! Come play with us!”

Sidney turned around to watch the girls running back to greet Charlotte.

“You have to join our side!”

The girls had each claimed one of her hands and were talking a-pace as they walked Charlotte over to the river’s edge. Charlotte looked up at him and smiled and a weight lifted off his chest. The way she had collapsed into crying so suddenly before…

“Feeling better?” he asked softly.

“Much,” she smiled again and knelt down to join the girls. 

Each side had picked their starting spot and so Sidney counted them down and the two boats hit the water with a splash. Unfortunately the blue boat, of which he and Henry were the captains of, got stuck in a patch of reeds. The girls were jubilant in their win, jumping about and cheering.

The cheering was cut short when the Nurse said it really was time to head back. She swiftly took control of the children, leaving Sidney to collect the boats.

When he straightened up from the task he saw Charlotte looking out over the river with a rather profound look on her face.

“What is it?”

“Oh, nothing really…” Charlotte blushed, “Only… Well, I’ve been listening to Tom talk about the plans for the town and I was thinking, perhaps if there was an established event - something that seasonal guests could look forward to but would also bring in visitors of just that time…”

Sidney took her hands, “Yes?”

“What about a regatta? A day of sport and exhibition on the river? A way to show that Sanditon is more than just bathing.” She looked up at him shyly, “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds wonderful,” An impulse overtook him and, without hesitation, Sidney leaned down and kissed her.

He had no plans, no motive, in the kiss - a kiss for a kiss sake. But then Charlotte brought her hands up to wrap around his shoulders and her lips chased his when he tried to move away and he was pulling her closer and - good lord, that moan she made was going to hunt him for days.

They finally did break apart. Both gasping for air and smiling like children who had been given their favorite dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this quarantine is nuts. There's a reason I did my writing out of the house. Now if there isn't someone trying to talk to me, it's the 5 year old wanting to use the computer for games.
> 
> ::head desk::
> 
> I don't know if there's going to be an update next week. 😟
> 
> Stay healthy everyone. I love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess quarantine publishing schedule is every three months?
> 
> But it's here! And it caused a rating bump!

"The morning post, sir."

Sidney took the three letters from the outstretched tray and gave them a quick look while he took another sip of coffee.

_ "Anything interesting?" _

He sighed and drained the cup. This trip back to London was needed with the  _ Zephyr _ in dock but it had an unforeseen side effect - he could not stop imaging Charlotte here with him. Charlotte at the table now, asking about the post and chatting about plans for the day. Charlotte in the sitting room, greeting his return with a smile and a kiss. Charlotte waiting for him just behind the door connecting the Master and Mistress' bedrooms.

Sidney opened the letter from Babington to find an invitation to take lunch with him today at his club. When he had first returned to the city Sidney had told Babington about the plans for the Regatta and asked his help in drumming up interest. Perhaps he had news. He quickly finished the ham on his plate before walking to the study and writing a short note in reply. Then, donning his jacket and hat, Sidney left for his office.

-

Lunch brought two bits of good news: first was the fact that Babington picked Watier's which meant the food was actually appealing; second was the information that Mrs. Maudsly was hosting a masked ball as a last hurrah to the season.

"It will be the perfect place to finish your campaign for Sanditon. Get a buzz going and everyone will leave from the ball and immediately pack for the Regatta." Babington took a sip of wine, "and towards the building of that buzz, well… I was thinking Miss Lambe might join you."

A hot rush of anger flooded through Sidney, "I'm not going to parade Georgiana around like some -"

"No, of course not," Babington cut him off. "I was thinking of a much more subtle approach. Have her come a week before and be out around town. A trip to the modest for her own personal swimming costume, since she's enjoying taking the water so much. An afternoon refreshment somewhere and telling her friends about the lovely views for painting. And so forth."

Sidney thought about it for a moment. Georgiana was so changeable, she might not even agree to help.

"But really," Babington continued, "the best course would be if Miss Heywood could come with her. That young lady has such a joyful outlook on life, she can make anyone see the good in a thing."

Now that was a suggestion that Sidney could endorse, with the additional benefit of introducing Charlotte to the house without the fanfare of being the new mistress.

* * *

The morning Sidney left for London, Charlotte awoke to a gray sky and a slow, fat, dripping kind of rain. For four days the rain continued, rather matching Charlotte's mood, but on Thursday afternoon the rain petered out and Friday broke with vibrant colors that filled the horizon. As dearly as Charlotte loved the children; five days being stuck inside had worn on everyone's nerves so she took the earliest chance to slip out of the house and over to visit Georgiana.

"Thank goodness you've come!" Georgiana cried upon her arrival, then caught Charlotte by the hand and dragged her upstairs.

"I'm going mad!" Georgiana exclaimed once they were alone, throwing herself down onto the bed. "Since we couldn't walk out, we've had extra portions of scriptures. I think I have gone fully to the devil, since the more I read the Bible the more I wish to do wicked."

Charlotte laughed, "Surely you don't mean that."

Georgiana sat up, "Yesterday she set us the task of copying a portrait and I had such an urge to paint the lady without a stitch of clothing, just to hear old Griffiths shriek."

"You are wicked!"

"I swear, I will go mad if I have to endure even one more hour with her or those prattling Beaufort girls."

"Well then," Charlotte opened the door, "we shall have to go out."

* * *

It was a scene worthy of a great master, the sun filtering through the leaves, three rugs carelessly spread onto the ground, the open basket on one side and a folded easel on the other, and in the middle of it all two young ladies - one fair, one dark, and both giggling.

"Someone done took you for a pup."

"No, dun."

"Someone dun took you for a pup."

"You're just getting worse!"

Charlotte stuck out her tongue, "then I shall have to stick to Lady Denham - Well, Miss Hoity-Toity? Will you marry my nephew who you met only one hour ago and who has not given you one interesting word?"

Georgiana burst out laughing. "Not if he paid me!" She finally managed to gasp out.

"Ah! But Georgiana," Charlotte's voice deepened and took on a slight drawl, "Your father wanted you to take your place in society and society is full of boring men."

Sidney decided it was time to make his presence known - before he heard "himself" say anything else. 

"Boring men, but also shopping and confectionery shops and fancy parties."

Both ladies shrieked at his voice and at once began to scold him for startling them.

"Now," Georgiana asked once they had all settled down, "What was it you were trying to say?"

Sidney told them of the masked ball and Babington's idea, which was met with glee from both.

"Will Mrs. Griffiths come along?" Georgiana asked.

"I think we might leave her behind this once," Sidney answered.

"Oh! I can't wait! A whole week away from those twittering Beaufort's - I swear, there is not an original thought in either of their heads." Georgiana leapt to her feet and gathered the easel. "I shall start painting at once, a beautiful landscape that will draw such crowds here that the Beaufort's will find husband's straight off and Old Griffiths will be so overwhelmed with other boarders that she won't have time to check my scriptures."

"Should we follow her?" Charlotte asked in a teasing tone. "In case she forgets herself due to joy and simply walks into the river?"

Sidney chuckled, "I did have a few things I wanted to say to you alone."

Charlotte gasped playfully, "Why Mr. Parker! How scandalous!"

"I have to confess that there is another reason for you to come to London," Sidney said, ignoring her dramatics. "It will be a chance for you to look over the house, to catalog any changes you might want once…" He hesitated.

"Once I come there as Mrs. Parker?" Charlotte finished the thought.

"I thought of you while I was gone," Sidney said softly, taking a hold of Charlotte's hand. "Of you in the house and how our life might be like."

"Such lofty imaginings. Much grander than any of mine," Charlotte answered.

"I'm sure your thoughts were all very proper," he said with a smile.

"Oh, but… That's the problem - they weren't. It rained every day and I was trapped in the house and no matter what I did my thoughts kept returning to that moment when we kissed."

Sidney groaned, how could she sit there so primly and yet say such things?

"And what did you recall, madam?" He asked.

"I'm afraid it's gone a bit hazy." Charlotte lifted her other hand and gently placed it on his chest, "Perhaps you could help me remember?"

Charlotte used the hand on his chest to push herself up and kiss him.

One kiss was followed by another, then another, and another, until Sidney took a breath and realized that Charlotte was now half under him. She was laying fully back on the blanket making the most wonderful little panting sounds - with one leg bent and her dress riding up. It was instinct that caused his hand to reach out and catch the hem, pushing it up past her knee and letting it fall. Then his hand was free to slide along her thigh, over the soft stocking and the light blue ribbon that held it up, onto the silkiness of her skin and then… the warm roughness of her curls.

"Wait, we-" 

Sidney froze, afraid he had pushed too far. But then Charlotte blushed and smiled.

"I was going to say that we can't," she bit her lip for a second before continuing, "but… it's not wrong."

"It's absolutely right,  _ Mrs. Parker _ ," he answered in a low voice. 

"Oh!" Charlotte gasped and practically  _ rippled _ at his words.

Sidney slowly ran one finger across her curls, finding the lips and slipping between them to the wet warmth that lay hidden there.

"Sidney!"

"I'm here, love," he whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her check and then down to her neck. Charlotte continued to gasp and moan, utterly pliant under his hands, until she suddenly went rigid.

" _ Sidney, _ " she whispered, so breathless there was barely any sound.

Sidney continued to slowly stroke her, feeling the spasms of her soft internal muscles gradually fade away, the rest of Charlotte's body growing limp as well. Sidney placed one last gentle kiss to her mouth as he removed his fingers. Then he carefully pulled the hem of her skirt down before laying himself down next to her.

Charlotte turned her head to look at him and a long moment passed while they just stared at one another. Charlotte sighed deeply, then lifted her head and placed it onto his shoulder.

While he may still have a rather pressing reaction to the encounter that wanted relief, Sidney took a deep breath and closed his eyes - content for now to just lay in the flowers with his wife tucked into his side.


	9. Chapter 9

_ "Charlotte… Charlotte." _

_ It was still dark but the sound of her mother's voice pulled Charlotte from sleep. _

_ "Mama?" She croaked, her throat dried from sleep. _

_ "Dress quickly, dear," her mother said. "You can go back to sleep in the carriage." _

_ The next time Charlotte awoke the sun was high in the sky. The carriage was rocking on a stretch of bumpy road and on the opposite seat her mother and the maid were swaying with the motion. _

_ "Good morning, dear." _

_ Charlotte sat up and stretched. Her neck was sore on one side from the way she had been laying. Rubbing her neck and shoulder, Charlotte took the chance to look around. They were passing through a village, much larger than Willingdon. _

_ "Where are we?" she asked. _

_ "I'm not sure," her mother answered, "but we're about an hour away from London." _

_ The maid brought out a basket of food and Charlotte set to eating. When she was done the carriage stopped so Charlotte could relieve herself and change into a fresh new gown. Then they were back on the road. _

_ The carriage slowed as more and more vehicles and crowds joined the road. Charlotte craned her head back and forth trying to see everything but had to stop when the maid set about pinning up her hair.  _

_ Soon the carriage stopped and Charlotte stepped out. She looked in awe at the buildings around her. _

_ "Come along," her mother had started to climb the steps into a church and was beckoning Charlotte to follow her. _

_ Walking inside Charlotte was struck by the beauty of the building. It wasn't a large church but several stained glass windows filled the place with a rainbow of colors. _

_ "Oh, Thomas!" _

_ Charlotte watched her mother rush a little towards the front of the aisle, then bend down to embrace…  _

_ "Mr. Parker?" _

_ The frail looking man sitting in the front pew looked nothing like the jolly giant who had been watching out for her family since her father's death. _

_ "Charlotte," he said, his voice as steady as ever, "you look lovely, my dear." _

_ She blushed, "thank you, sir." _

_ "Come here,"he patted the space next to him. "Has your mother fully explained the situation to you?" he asked. _

_ "Yes, sir." _

_ "And you have no objections?" he asked, taking her hand and looking closely at her face. _

_ "I…" Charlotte felt awkward, "I am a little nervous but mother says it will be a few years before I have to leave He'nwood so I think I will have time to overcome my nerves." _

_ Mr. Parker looked at her for another moment and then patted her hand. "Well said." _

_ "Are we ready?" _

_ Charlotte looked up to see the minister looking at her. _

_ "Off you go," Mr. Parker said. _

_ Charlotte took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to where her mother, the minister, and a very tall young man were standing. Her mother gave her a warm smile and Charlotte stepped into place. _

_ "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…" _

_ Charlotte had never been to a wedding before so she had nothing to compare but she thought the ceremony happened rather quickly. Only a few minutes and then the young man was leaning over and pressing a kiss to her check, so soft she barely felt it. _

_ Then her mother was guiding her back through the church, out the door, and into the carriage. They had been underway for a few moments before Charlotte regained her wits. _

_ "Where are we going?" she asked. _

_ "Mr. Parker's house," her mother answered. "We'll have supper and then set off for home." _

* * *

Charlotte stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the entry to number six Bedford Place. The last time she had been here was her wedding day. The house seemed less imposing but also full of promise in a way that sent a rush of butterflies through her stomach. Before it was her guardian Mr.Parker’s house, now it was the home that she would share with Sidney.

“Oh, I am so glad to be out of that carriage!”

Georgianna’s outburst brought Charlotte out of her reverie and set her moving up the stairs and into the house. In the entry hall a group of footmen all nodded politely as they passed by on their way to unload the luggage, a butler stood to the side speaking with Sidney, and an older woman was directing some maids before stepping forward to Charlotte.

“Miss Heywood,” she said as she made a small curtsy, “Jane Harris, the housekeeper. We met briefly the last time you were here. Allow me to show you to your room so you can refresh yourself.”

And just like that Charlotte was set at ease. She followed Mrs Harris upstairs and into a lovely blue room.

“I don’t mean to speak out of place,” Mrs Harris said from the doorway, “But I did want to let you know that you are free to speak around me. Mr. Williams, the butler, has also been with the house since the elder Mr. Parker was with us and knows the situation. Everyone else has come on during the interim.”

"Thank you," Charlotte said.

"And if I may continue, Mr. Sidney mentioned that you might want to be shown around more thoroughly… Just after luncheon is my quiet time of day but I am at your disposal."

"After luncheon is fine," Charlotte said, "just maybe not today or tomorrow."

Mrs Harris smiled, "At your convenience, ma'am."

The door closed and Charlotte flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh. She was here and she had an ally, now to face the rest of London.

* * *

The assault on London started the next day at a modiste. Charlotte and Georgianna had entirely too much fun looking over the pattern books and ordering not only a bathing costume but also two new day dresses and a ball gown. Charlotte was struck by a sample of lace they had on display and ordered a few undergarments to be trimmed with it. 

With the morning successfully spent, the two girls were eager to return home and fortify themselves. Sidney joined them at the table, bearing a small stack of cards.

"It looks like your campaign is already seeing victories," he said as he sat down, "there's a half dozen cards that have come in today."

Georgianna started to look them over, "I know all of these families. They either have daughters my age or unmarried sons."

Sidney chuckled, "Well, I leave the choice of calls entirely up to you. Babington and I will be engaged on a different front, we attack the gentlemen's clubs tonight."

The next morning Charlotte felt as if she was back at sea. A small craft bobbing along behind the tidal wave that was Georgianna.

"Mrs. Griffiths would be so proud to know all of her lectures actually permeated my brain." Georgianna said as she adjusted her bonnet in the hallway mirror, "and she would be horrified to know that her precepts are being used for advertising."

Then with a laugh she swept out the door and into the carriage, which carried them along to the first of their two morning calls.

By the time the carriage returned to Bedford Place, Charlotte's head was swimming. Visiting in a city like London was so different than in a village. To just be open to whomever may show up during your "at home" hours… it seemed very inconvenient for the hostess. But… she should rearrange her thinking since she would undoubtedly be hosting her own hours next season.

At that thought Charlotte felt a wave of nervousness. Claiming a headache, she asked for lunch to be sent up to her room and retired for a proper fit of nerves.

In the privacy of her room, Charlotte let vent every fear and odd thought that had come to her over the last few weeks. How could she confess to Mary that she had lied? Had hid the connection to Sidney? She had been raised in the country, while Sidney moved in fashionable circles, what could she offer as his wife? She didn't even know how to host at home visits, what about the rest of the entertaining? She would be nothing but an embarrassment. 

A knock on the door interrupted her run away thoughts and a maid slipped in with her lunch tray. Charlotte sat down to eat and afterwards let out a large sigh. The root of the majority of these worries was the lack of communication with Sidney. If they could talk, then a plan would be formed, and Charlotte would have a greater understanding of what life as Mrs. Parker would entail.

But Sidney was out this afternoon. So perhaps it would be better to start with the woman who was currently in charge of the house. With one more fortifying sigh, Charlotte left the room and headed down to Mrs Harris' office.

* * *

"And what is the plan for today?" Sidney asked at breakfast.

"An absolutely lazy day," Georgianna replied, "We shall go out window shopping wherever the fact strikes us and buy a sinful amount of chocolates and generally talk about Sanditon to anyone who may overhear."

"A solid plan indeed," Sidney said, "Are you content with the footmen, or can I offer my services as a pack mule?"

Georgianna looked over at Charlotte, who felt herself blush slightly. After a long moment Georgianna sighed and said, "I'll allow it."

"And may I offer an addition to the morning?" Sidney picked up an envelope and drew out three tickets. "The National Gallery?"

Georgianna shrieked with joy, "Oh! That is perfect!"

The trip to the gallery passed quickly and once inside Georgianna forgot all about her companions, leaving them to wander while she studied whichever painting caught her fancy.

"How are you finding London?" Sidney asked, "It seems as if I've barely seen you since we arrived."

"I confess I do find it a bit overwhelming," Charlotte answered.

Sidney patted her hand, "Well, don't think that the last few days are normal. I'm much more of an outlier, only being dragged out into society when forced to by my friends."

Charlotte smiled.

"Although, that is… I am not opposed to being socal - if there were pleasant company to share the time with."

Charlotte felt herself blush. "Yes… Well… One daytime outing with your ward and her friend is one thing but if this is to become a reoccurring event…" She stopped walking and turned to face Sidney. "How do we announce my status as Mrs. Parker?"

"Would it surprise you,  _ Mrs. Parker, _ " Sidney whispered, "to learn that I have been giving that topic much thought?" 

A shiver went down Charlotte at his use of her name, but she managed a steady voice as she asked, "And have you come to a conclusion?"

"As soon as we return to Sanditon we inform my family," Sidney started walking again, "and then, since the timing is with us, we simply put an announcement in the paper, "Mrs. Heywood of Willingden is pleased to announce the marriage of her daughter, Charlotte, to Mr. Sidney Parker of London on June 21. No need to mention a year."

Charlotte laughed, "Could we really do that?"

"I don't see why not,  _ Mrs. Parker. _ "


End file.
